Warbler Camp
by SashieStarkidgLeek
Summary: The innocent gaze of his best friend's hazel eyes causes Kurt to agree to something that will lead to lessons learnt and life-changing discoveries! Only time will tell what madness will ensue once outside Dalton's walls. Kurt & Blaine POV fic
1. Chapter 1

**Warbler Camp**

**Hi again my fellow gLeeks/Klaine-shippers! **

**Thank you **_**soooo**_** much for all the reviews, favourites and alerts! You guys had me doing all sorts of**_** crazy-Blaine-inspired-jumping-on-furniture-happy-dances **_**every time I got one…**_**seriously! **_**You are truly **_**amazing**_

_***proceeds to hand out virtual home-made chocolate chip cookies to totally awesome readers***_

**Well this is going to be a multi-chapter fic so I **_**REALLY**_** hope you stick around as madness and general adorableness ensues!**

**As always thank you to kyrakahn for joining in my rambling, being the best beta EVER and for just being your awesome self***

_**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own gLee…if I did it would be called 'The Klaine Show' and every second would be filled with either Klaine or the Warblers (including Klaine) sigh…Ryan Murphy should REALLY give me those rights shouldn't he? **_

_**Chapter #1**_

"Watch out beloooooow…..", David shouts from the second floor staircase, as his sleeping bag comes catapulting down to the boarding house foyer. Wes, now totally out of warbler-council-mode, drops all his bags and skids across the shiny floors to, although Kurt would never admit to him, masterfully catch the bundle of synthetic material. Jeff, who had just been helping Nick haul his hiking gear down from the first floor, stops in his tracks to shout an honorary Warbler "_oh yeah_!" at the little show while Kurt and Nick just look at each other with an expression of exasperation, they found themselves sharing a lot lately.

The Warblers had just won Nationals, yes _Nationals, _making them the first ever all acapella show choir to take the title. Kurt could have never asked for a better end to his first experience in New York. Of course he felt terrible for beating his former New Directions family to get there —they had planned on getting there together since their 'Empire State of Mind' performance. But Nationals was Nationals and the Warblers had won! Lima would always be Kurt's home but the more time he spent boarding at Dalton, the more it felt like home too. The crazy, unique, dedicated and for majority of the time lovable boys were slowly making themselves at home in Kurt's heart. And to Kurt's horror, so were their insane and general craziness in his, usually sane, brain! Kurt still couldn't believe that his time at Dalton was coming to an end already, after all his dad and Carol's honeymoon money only paid till the end of the year at the prestigious zero tolerance private school and Kurt knew he would have to return to McKinley after the summer holidays for his senior year…without Blaine…

After their win and miraculously successful impromptu victory party, the boys had set out on planning the ultimate celebratory event in Warbler, and even _Dalton, _history. Kurt knew his friends were rich but was flabbergasted to find out just _how_ rich they were from their ideas! The plans they discussed on their flight ranged from jetting off to one of their parents' mansions around the world, to sailing in the tropical islands of the Caribbean. But all debates had stopped when the boys were all splayed out across the common room, some on chairs finding new uses for the arm rests, some on the plush carpets and others, well David, on the grand piano bench, all gawked at Kurt in shock. They had arrived from the airport and were so exhausted from their late flight that they had just collapsed wherever their tired legs had led them, which wasn't far considering how they were all in the common room, the closest room to the doors. But even exhaustion couldn't prevent the heads of every Warbler in the toasty, fire-lit room from staring at Kurt in shock. Kurt was accustomed to their antics by then but as far as he could tell, their sudden interest in him was unexplained. All he had said was that he had never been camping before…

"You've_ never_ been camping before?" The astonishment had been written all over Wes's face. Nick had slowly pushed Jeff's jaw up while David tried to pick himself off the floor, slowly rubbing the spot on his head where the piano had hit him in his momentary lapse of balance. Blaine had just looked at Kurt sympathetically, only to add to the blush hat had crept up to his best friend's cheeks. Unlike the first rush of blood to his face, caused by the unexpected attention, this rush was accompanied by a drop in Kurt's IQ and the almost unhealthy increased rate of Kurt's heartbeat… All he did (read: could manage) was nod his head in confirmation and before he knew it the room had erupted into plans of camping, hiking, water-skiing, swimming and how some kind of Annual Warblers Camping Trip was awesome enough for their victory celebrations _and_ Kurt's first ever camping experience. Kurt found himself very skeptical about how much the boys had gotten to know him over the months because roughing it out in the woods with all that potential sun damage to his skin, not to mention the insects and dirt, was definitely not his cup of tea! Blaine had explained more to Kurt in their shared dorm room later that night…

"Basically," he had begun, as he made himself comfortable at the head of Kurt's bed, "It's kinda been a tradition for the Warblers to take a camping trip two weeks into the summer holidays. It's been going on for _years_. I think Wes is the only one who really knows how it started —the rest of us just go for the fun. To be honest I just enjoy watching the Warblers out of the confines of Dalton…they get even _crazier!"_

Kurt raised an eyebrow at Blaine's last statement as he finished his moisturizing routine…_surely they couldn't get crazier, could they?_ . Blaine's amused smile answered Kurt's unspoken question as Kurt gracefully plopped himself down next to his best friend (of course nobody could replace Mercedes…but it was different with Blaine). It had amazed Kurt when he and Blaine first started having their wordless conversations, but by then it was second nature. They had even found themselves using it when they didn't need to hide things from the others…like then. He could hardly believe that he had only known the dapper Warbler for just seven months…

Blaine had tried his best to keep the descriptions of the past Warbler camping trips to a minimum so Kurt could experience them for himself, but he _needed _to win Kurt over first. As much as he loved spending time with his Dalton family, these four months with Kurt were some of the greatest he had ever had. He had finally found someone who could actually relate to him! Someone to read the latest copy of Vogue with, someone to join him in his caffeine addiction and someone to just talk to about…well _everything! _Kurt coming on the trip would just make everything that much better.

Blaine realized he had been talking too much when he felt Kurt's adorable giggle into his shoulder after he had almost lost balance and nearly fell off the bed while flailing his arms to imitate Jeff's first poison ivy encounter. Of course Kurt was taller than him (who wasn't?) but somehow Kurt always managed to make himself comfortable in that position. Blaine couldn't help the pleasant shiver that ran down his shoulder to the rest of his body. Nor could he help his increased heart rate, his sudden inability to form a single coherent thought or the desire to pull Kurt closer to where he knew Kurt would fit perfectly into the crook of his neck…

But of course he couldn't. Kurt was fragile and still needed time to get over what that stupid excuse for a human, or Neanderthal as Kurt liked to refer to him, David Karofsky had put him through. Blaine couldn't help his blurred his vision or his clenched fists as he wondered how someone could even _think _of hurting someone as wonderful as Kurt.

His vision had soon cleared as relaxed and he returned to their comfortable position on the bed with Kurt's giggle slowly fading as he got sleepier and sleepier. Blaine found it adorable how even at seventeen, an age where most teenagers were desperate to push curfew and party all night, Kurt was still reliably needy for sleep by ten every night. But sleepy Kurt meant a Kurt willing to agree to almost _anything _to avoid those dreaded dark circles and bags under his eyes. So Blaine decided to make his final attempt. Using hi so called 'puppy-dog eyes', as Wes, David and Jeff had named them, he turned to Kurt.

Blaine hadn't anticipated how close this action would make them until he had moved and was quite awe-struck at the beauty of the boy next to him. _Surely _he must have imagined the way Kurt had looked back at him, almost mirroring his emotions: his glasz eyes glazed over, his plush lips slightly parted in equal awe and his breathe coming a little faster. So he had taken a deep breath which had hardly helped the situation as it was laced with the scent of vanilla and lavender with just a hint of rose and something he could only describe as being _Kurt (after months of trying to figure out what it was!). _

_Get a hold of yourself Anderson, Kurt is right next to you! _, he had chastised himself until his body _finally _decided to give him back full control.

Blaine sat up and crossed his legs. Mustering all his_ courage_ he took Kurt's hand and looked into those magnificent blue-green eyes and went for it…

"Kurt, I know it's not exactly your idea of a perfect holiday but would you _please_ come on the trip," …_okay that was a good start… "_It would make it a whole lot more enjoyable" …_good…_ "And I'd _really _miss your company and…well… you" …_too much!... "_Uhmm I mean, the guys are already so excited about it —they're even willing to miss out on their two week hibernation so we can all road trip together to make your first camping experience memorable before it actually starts. And it would really mean a lot to me," …_gah!_... "And the guys!"

Kurt couldn't decide if he had dreamt what Blaine had mumbled —after all when did the dapper lead Warbler soloist mumble— but dream or no dream he could never find it in him to deny those buttery hazel eyes. Hoping his voice wouldn't squeak from the thought of him, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, making Blaine freakin' Anderson _mumble,_ Kurt feigned exasperation "Okay, I'll go" _…just for you… _"But my luggage will not be limited, got it?" he added in his honest sass. Blaine had grinned a heart-wrenching smile in return, "Got it!"

Finals had passed with all the boys clinging to their coffee mugs as if their lives depended on the caffeine. Kurt had even found himself biting his nails and missing his moisturising routine at night with all the stress! Blaine had noticed this and made it his duty to make sure Kurt took study breaks...which turned into them watching Ellen everyday with their respective medium drip and grande non-fat mocha latte in hand. Finals at Dalton definitely weren't like those at McKinley. The students actually studied when they got the rare study day, instead of meeting up at the mall or the arcade to hang out. But they were still teenagers and with the camping trip getting closer and closer as finals came to an end, the Warblers found themselves convened in each others' rooms finalising plans. So when the final bell rang to signal the end of their last exam and the school semester, one couldn't expect anything less than the mobs of boys bursting through doors and throwing, now unimportant, study notes into the air as they rejoiced in the freedom the summer held in store for them. The Warblers somehow found each other in the bustle of "goodbyes" and "whoops", all practically running to the dorms to fetch their bags and hit the road.

That's how Kurt found himself standing in the middle of the foyer, watching a slightly higher level of madness ensue as Warblers flashed from room to room trying to finish up their packing. Kurt was proud to say he had packed two days earlier and was totally prepared…or so he thought...

**Oooh what has Kurt got himself into? Only time will tell **

**Reviews = Klainespiration = more chapters! + a really happy fangirl (me!)**

**Thank you for reading! **

**Less than three, Sashie***


	2. Chapter 2

**Warbler Camp**

**Thank you all for sticking around for the next part of Kurt's journey…though he is asleep for **_**most**_** of the antics in this chapter. I decided to let Blaine have his share of the madness that is the Warblers.****Don't worry though there's enough craziness for all :] **

**Pleeeease don't judge me on the song choice, I guess you just can't get away from past obsessions. **

**I'm going to stop rambling now :$ Here you have it…**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own the amazing thing called gLee. Klaine, Blaine, Kurt or the Warblers…I do however own the Warblers CD and the concert DVD #ohyeah! You've got to love the festive season***

**Okay really done now!**

**Enjoy!**

_**Chapter #2**_

Bags fly in every direction as the Warblers all try to fit their luggage into the trailer of the mini-van Cameron had hired. He'd insisted on hiring a mini-van to show Kurt the true experience of camping; not one obscured by shiny heated R.V.'s with satellite T.V.'s and mini fridges. Kurt stands a good ten feet away, gripping the shoulder strap of his satchel, hoping his designer luggage survives unscathed. For the first time that day, Kurt doesn't feel smug about being prepared and loaded before his fellow road trippers.

"This is just the beginning," Blaine teases as he steps up to Kurt and gives him a friendly nudge. Kurt can't help his shaky breath or his tendency to nibble at his bottom lip when faced with a stressful situation. This only encourages Blaine's laughter as he prods him towards the eye of the crazy storm. Kurt follows reluctantly, his judgment hindered by the smooth sound of Blaine's chuckle. As they near the group, Kurt notices a mischievous twinkle in the eyes of his closest friends as they appear from the side of the mini-van. Wes has his "I've got a plan" look on, David grining wildly, and Nick and Jeff just smirking at each other, Nick especially careful to avoid Kurt's gaze.

Kurt doesn't have to wait long to figure out what their plan is because just as Nick passes him, the trailer door is slammed shut and he finds himself lost in a sea of eager Warblers. Kurt, hand still linked with Blaine's, is strategically prodded by the conspirators in the direction of the back seat of the mini-van, successfully creating a comfortable corner for the rest of the ride. Blaine just gives him a lopsided grin and Kurt can't help but notice Wes and David's high-five slightly above his hazel-eyed friend's head as Thad starts the engine.

The drive starts as normal as it could with seventeen excited teenage boys and heaps of junk food at their disposal. Kurt shakes his head as Blaine joins David in constructing an Oreo, peanut butter, M&M's, Mars-Bar ice-cream creation which they proceed to eat with expressions of wonder. It was at times like this when Kurt thinks his step-brother would fit right in with the Warblers, none of whom seem to be concerned about calories or risks of future heart disease.

Clearly the ridiculous amount of sugar being consumed is getting to a few of the Warblers' heads because a half-hour into the drive an outburst grabs the attention of everyone in the mini-van.

"We're all going to die!" Wes proclaims.

Everyone just looks at him, waiting for an explanation from their delusional friend.

"Don't you see it?", he questions desperately, pointing at the sign at the front of the mini-van like a mad man, "It's been staring at us all morning and now we're doomed!". This is soon followed by David's gasp of realization.

Okay, so clearly somebody had to get something slightly coherent from their now distressed friends. So Kurt reluctantly lets go of Blaine's hand; he had won five out of six games of thumb war already, but Blaine refuses to give up… not that Kurt denied the contact. He looks up at the sign that Wes had pointed out: "23 eated passengers, 0 standing passengers." Okay, so the 's' of 'seated' is clearly missing, but he doubts Wes and David think a spelling error is a life or death situation. So now, even more puzzled, he hesitantly approaches the topic.

"Wesley, David, would you mind explaining to us how a spelling error is going to cause our imminent doom?"

"Don't you get it? We are all going to be eaten! Well, it is seventeen of us, but it still says zero standing!"

"It's like The _House of Wax_, except now it's The _House of Eated_," David adds.

"Please don't let me be Paris Hilton; I don't want to die in the next five minutes!" Wes pleads.

The rest of the Warblers just look on at the utter madness ensuing, and after a good ten seconds of silence, Cameron bursts into a fit of laughter, clutching his stomach and successfully hitting his head against the window, triggering a wave of laughter throughout the mini-van.

After quite some time the laughter finally dies down, but, to Kurt's amusement, some of the other Warblers join in on Wes and David's madness, and although some may have joined to mock the best friends, they all found themselves enjoying the little horror story they had conjured up for the weekend.

Their voices soon start to fade as Kurt's eyelids get heavier and heavier. The last thing he is sure he hears is Jeff shrieking at the fact that they had just passed a school called "Kilmore" and trying to convince Nick that the kids from the elementary school would be the ones to kill every last Warbler. And he wasn't even sure he heard right because, '_Really Jeff how were six year olds going to murder a bunch of crazy seventeen year old boys?_' Luckily, Nick voices Kurt's thoughts.

Kurt usually doesn't approve of wasting precious daylight hours on sleep, but the previous night had tired him out; he had made a huge sacrifice and missed out on his beauty sleep to help Blaine cram for their French final. Kurt himself, of course, was perfectly capable of acing the paper; he was, after all, prepared for the day when France finally called his name.

So after setting Blaine a few practice tests, he had settled onto his bed with his laptop balancing on his lap, earphones securely in place, watching _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_. Kurt had decided to watch the entire Harry Potter series ever since he had discovered Blaine's dorky obsession and was proud to say that he got to number four and actually enjoyed it! A certain Cedric Diggory had made the forth _particularly_ enjoyable...

If anyone had told Kurt that he would fall asleep while sitting in a moving mini-van surrounded by crazy sugar-high teenage boys, he would have bet his entire _Vogue_ collection against it, but Kurt is finding it very easy to slowly drift off into semi-consciousness on Blaine's strong shoulder breathing in his scent of honey, coffee, and something distinctly _Blaine_.

Blaine is busy watching the antics of his fellow Warblers when a light warmth settling in on his shoulder catches his attention. He turns his head slowly to find Kurt nuzzling into the fabric on his shoulder, and once again he wonders how Kurt always manages to find the perfect position, not that it bothers Blaine of course. On the contrary it has become one of his favourite things over the past few months and he can't resist smiling contently into Kurt's soft brown hair and sighing at the familiar soft touch.

What Blaine has forgotten, though, is that he usually does this when he is alone with Kurt. He only realises his slip when the mini-van goes silent and he is brought back to reality with the not-so-subtle clearing of Wes's throat. Blaine looks up tentatively to find fourteen pairs of eyes—well, fifteen counting Thad's through the rear-view mirror—all staring at him with all-knowing expressions.

"Enjoying our little set-up are you?" Wes smirks as he gives David, Nick and Jeff a triumphant look.

So it _was_ his meddling friends who got him and Kurt in their cozy corner…sometimes Blaine can't help but love them. But right then he had to keep up whatever was left of his act so he takes a breath to feign innocence at Wes's statement but is quickly cut short by Jeff.

"Don't you deny it Anderson."

"Yeah, we just saw how much you seem to enjoy the smell of our little Kurtie's hair," David quips.

"You guys look so sweet together," Nick adds as he quickly snaps a photo with his iPhone.

_The jig is up_, Blaine thinks. He can't believe that he slipped so easily in front of _all _the Warblers!

"And before you think we've all just figured this out now, think again. Your longing glances almost had us all suffocated with the sexual tension. We just didn't realize you guys were so…cozy." Cameron can't help but make their lead Warbler just a little more uncomfortable —it was just too fun!

_Have I really been _that_ obvious? Ohmygosh what if Kurt noticed? What if that's the reason why Kurt's been looking away every time I catch his gaze? What if that's why Kurt has started being so protective of his laptop, afraid that I might read what he tells Mercedes about the obsessive relationship he is in? What if that's why Kurt uses his earphones so frequently, trying to avoid me? What if he doesn't feel the same way? What if? What if? What if? _Blaine's thoughts are out of control.

"Blaine, calm down! Breathe!" Wes reminds his friend in concern.

"How can I? If you guys noticed so easily what if Kurt did too? And what if he doesn't feel the same way? _Of course_ he doesn't feel the same way! He's just too nice and considerate and sweet and perfect to say anything..."

Nick giggles into Jeff's shoulder and a few other Warblers can't help but crack up at how their usually composed soloist is slowly becoming unravelled.

"Blaine, you need to calm down," David says, echoing Wes's words, "If anything Kurt is even _more _oblivious than you. You both seem incapable of noticing each other's obviousness and it's driving us all insane."

"Really Blaine, even I have to admit that however cute it may be, it's also quite amusing watching you two around each other," Nick adds, looking at the two 'friends'.

However much the knowledge of his friends' observations shocks Blaine, he sighs in relief, releasing a breath that he hadn't realised he had been holding in.

"So Kurt _isn't _weirded out by me?" he questions, _needing_ confirmation.

"No Blaine," Thad confirms, turning back towards him as he stops at a red light. "In fact I'd say he is as smitten as you are, but that's just me."

Sniggers ensue at the obvious understatement and Blaine can't help the goofy grin that spreads across his face or the manifesting hope that is slowly causing his chest to swell. After a few catcalls that cause a definite blush to stain Blaine's olive cheeks, he decides that ,since the cat is out of the bag, there isn't any reason not to make the most of the situation, so he leans his head to the side, breathing in Kurt's oh-so-good scent again.

Slowly the beat starts, Warblers joining in one by one and harmonizing perfectly despite never having practiced the song before. Blaine can't place the song at first but once Wes takes the lead he has to restrain his laughter at the absurdity of his friends in an attempt to not wake Kurt up.

_"Called him for the first time yesterday_

_You finally found the missing part of you_

_You felt so close but he was far away_

_Left you without anything to say"_

The Jonas Brothers..._really?_

_"Now you're speechless over the edge, you're just breathless_

_You never thought that you'd catch this lovebug again_

_Hopeless, head over heels in the moment _

_You never thought that you'd get hit by this lovebug again"_

The Warblers, definitely having fun at Blaine's expense, gesture wildly into the air and make googly eyes at one another but however ridiculous they act, the song is true...he is hopelessly head-over-heels in love with his best friend. So Blaine sits back and enjoys the rest of the song, finally allowing himself to feel what he'd been denying for so long...

_"You can't get his smile out of your mind_

_(you can't get him outta your mind)_

_You think about his eyes all the time_

_He's beautiful but he don't even try_

_(he don't even, don't even try)_

_Modesty is just so hard to find"_

A few more chuckles escape at the thought of Kurt being _modest._

_"Now you're speechless over the edge, you're just breathless_

_You never thought that you'd catch this lovebug again_

_Hopeless, head over heels in the moment_

_You never thought that you'd get hit by this lovebug again..."_

Kurt shuffles beside Blaine, the disturbance finally getting to him as Blaine gestures wildly at the Warblers to stop their teasing. Mercifully they do, everyone scrambling to face the front of the mini-van as if nothing happened. Kurt slowly raises his head, leaving Blaine's now warm shoulder exposed. Yawning and rubbing his eyes in a way that makes Blaine's heart flutter Kurt mumbles "What's going on? Why is everyone so quiet?"

**Aaaw poor confused Kurt…lol!**

**Okay, I know I'm behind but I just watched episode 8 (sectionals) and OHMYCRISS! Darren overload! :D I squealed soo much that my sister threw a pillow at me to stop the fangirling :$ But can you blame me? From the boxing *dies* to taking the role as a leading man again and rocking those MJ moves *dies…again* that was totally awesome!**

…**sorry just needed to share that without the possibility of being attacked by a pillow again :]**

**Thank you all for reading!**

**Xxx Sashie***


	3. Chapter 3

**Warbler Camp**

**Hi there :) **

**So I know this is a suuuuper late update and I know that excuses are just... well...excuses but I promise my excuse is really legit. **

**I was abroad in India for my family's first ever big holiday! We went for a whole **_**month**_**! It was beautiful and unforgettable and yummy and I'm going to stop myself there before I get carried away :$ I did get quite a bit of writing done with all the road trips and plane rides so it would be awesome if you guys keep an eye out for that. **

**I hope you enjoy the 3rd installment of insanity...it's the longest I've ever written. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned gLee I would have already watched the MJ episode...but seeing as I'm still stalking youtube...I guess I don't. *sigh* **

**One more thing...**

***HAPPY BELATED 25th BIRTHDAY to the world's most supermegafoxyawesomehott human to live...Darren Criss***

_**Chapter #3**_

Kurt is sure it was just his over-active imagination getting the better of him again, but he can't help but wonder if the dream really _was_ a dream. It just fit into reality so perfectly! '_Of course it was a dream'_ Kurt reprimands himself, Blaine could never feel that way about him. Though the fact still remains, the minivan is insanely quiet…

"What's going on? Why is everyone so quiet?"Kurt slowly rubs his eyes preparing for the intrusion of sunlight that was soon to follow once he opened them. Though when he does open them, instead of being faced by the unwanted beams of light, Kurt eyes are met with the sight of a very relieved Blaine. Before he can get to lost in the sight, Kurt quickly looks to the front of the minivan, wincing slightly at the discomfort in his neck, only to see that not only were the Warblers all being unusually quiet, they were also keeping to themselves, all seated like normal human beings….something was _clearly_ going on.

Glancing back to the look of relief on Blaine face Kurt understands. They had _finally_ given the absurd topic of been eaten a rest! Unfortunately they had not done it soon enough because they had still disturbed Kurt's wonderful dream _if only his gorgeous, talented, goofy best friend was head over heels in love with him…_

Kurt turns back to find Blaine's eyes now pleading for him not to ask any questions. Kurt obliges, willingly dissolving plans of breaching the topic again. Instead he tenderly leans his head back onto the backrest, not wanting to trigger the shots of pain he felt when he had diverted his attention to the front of the minivan a few seconds ago. Although sleeping on Blaine's shoulder was one of the most pleasant things Kurt could ask for, it did not have the best effect on his neck, _especially_ not while sitting in a minivan.

Kurt feels Blaine's concerned eyes on him and does his best to ignore the magnetism , choosing instead to look away and focus on the passing pines, reaching up into the sky. For a moment Kurt imagines this is how the skyscrapers tower above the lucky souls who got to call New York their home. The buildings serving as protection like the tree bark to the life streaming through them during the busy processes that go on throughout the day.

Soon the Warblers return to their spontaneous singing selves, throwing snacks at one another and playing car-games, which never last more than a few minutes before someone yells out another game to switch to. Kurt hears Blaine play along a few times but it seems like he is as happy as Kurt to remain in their comfortable silence. That is until Kurt tummy lets out an embarrassingly loud grumble and he hears Blaine chuckle beside him. Kurt decides to finally turn to Blaine to give him his infamous "Bitch-Please" look but stops when he sees the kindness and concern in Blaine eyes as Blaine packs away his writing book.

Blaine had noticed Kurt's discomfort and chastised himself for even contemplating offering Kurt a massage, besides he knew Kurt never liked admitting to any weaknesses, so he had allowed Kurt to enjoy the scenery. Before Blaine even knew what he was doing, he had his song-writing book opened on his lap and his pen was gliding across the smooth pages, his writing flowing more easily and sincerely than they had in ages. All the feelings he had allowed himself to feel during the song, bursting through the dam walls, letting the words flood his brain seeking an escape and finding it in a route through his hand, streaming onto the pages, filling their blankness with replenishing honesty and meaning.

Blaine lets out a sigh of relief once the words stop rushing onto the page and looks down at what he has just written. Somehow seeing his feelings on paper made them more real, now afraid he'd do something he'd regret like grabbing the peaceful boy next to him and confessing all that he'd just confessed to the book that had been his anchor through the good times and the bad over the years. Blaine forces himself to shift his attention to his friends, who were all trying to guess what on Earth Wes had spied that started with the letter 'G'. Blaine rolls his eyes, knowing his friend of 3 years well enough, before putting the others out of their misery by announcing "Gavel" and receiving a smirk and nod from Wes.

"How did you do that?" Jeff moans

"Unfair," Cameron groans, "You aren't even playing!"

"In Blaine's defense, I have been holding it the entire time." Wes laughs as he tosses his beloved gavel into the air.

Blaine just shrugs and leans back, but just as his mind drifts off again he hears a small grumble from his right and can't help the chuckle that escapes his lips as he sees the blush colour Kurt's cheeks as Kurt glares down at his demanding tummy before turning to Blaine.

"Feeling hungry?" he asks Kurt as his chuckles die down and he scolds himself for not thinking of Kurt's reluctance to eat junk food and failing to pack for his best friend.

"I'd say no but I'm afraid my tummy will voice its opinions again…" Kurt replies, staring down accusingly at his tummy again.

"Don't worry," Blaine couldn't help but chuckle again at Kurt's glare directed towards the front of his designer cardigan, "We should be stopping to get gas soon and there's a diner close by with amazing food!"

Thad seemed to have heard their conversation over the bustle of the mini-van and drove a little faster, getting them to the diner in no time at all.

Just as the doors of the mini-van open, Jeff and David bolt to the rest rooms. Blaine knew that them daring each other to see who could chug down a gallon of orange soda the fastest would back-fire on the two but when they decided on something, nothing stopped them. Besides the adorable laugh Kurt giggles into Blaine's shoulder is definitely worth it.

The rest of the Warblers play 'Rock, Paper, Scissors' over who has to wait till the mini-van's gas is topped up , when Blaine snatches Kurt's hand and frees him from the heated battle, now down to Thad, Wes, Dean, Eric and Cameron. Blaine relaxes as they make their way to the diner door, in no rush at all. That is until he notices Kurt's unease.

"Hey, don't worry the food isn't bad at all. In fact some of it is organic and is definitely up for the Kurt Hummel stamp of approval." he jokes, nudging Kurt playfully

"It's not that, I trust you," he smiles, bumping their shoulders together.

Blaine tries not to grin too widely at the last part, reminding himself that there was still something on Kurt's mind, causing his perfectly sculpted eyebrows to scrunch as he tries to sort through his thoughts.

"What is it?" Blaine encourages.

"I didn't mean to snoop or anything but I noticed that you were writing again. What gave you the inspiration?"

Oh crap. Nice move Blaine! Writing a love song declaring your feelings for your best friend when he's sitting_ right next to you_, even James Bond himself couldn't have done a better job! Blaine went through hundreds of excuses in his head, some believable...some not so believable, but he couldn't seem to get himself to lie to Kurt. Taking a deep breath...he gathers all his courage...

Suddenly the rest of the Warblers practically carry Kurt and him off their feet as they rush through the doors of the diner in search of food. Clearly the battle had ended, glancing quickly over is shoulder Blaine sees a defeated Cameron slouching against the side of the mini-van.

The diner is just as Blaine remembers; the all-American read and blue with bar stools along a long counter and red leather booths. A friendly brunette greets them with a cheery "Welcome to Al's" introducing herself as their waitress "but you guys can just call me Kaylie" she added pointing to the curly letters on her name tag before showing the group of hungry boys to their tables. As Blaine and Kurt pass the counter Blaine notices three burly teenage boys looking at their linked hands in disgust. Blaine merely tightens his grip on Kurt's hand, grounding himself, and continues forward. Peeking to his side as he did so, to check if Kurt had noticed the undeserved waves of hate radiating from the boys at the counter. He sighs in relief when he sees the radiant smile on Kurt's face as Kurt watches the Warblers snatching the menu's Kaylie had set down at the centre if each table. Kurt looks down at their hands for a second as he notices Blaine's increased pressure and returns to smiling at their friends, only now his smile a little bit wider.

The two round back-to-back booths easily fit their group and Blaine and Kurt slide comfortably into one of the them joining Thad, Wes, Nick and Dean, who are busy studying their menus. Kurt nudges one of the menus towards Blaine, giving him a concerned smile when he sees Blaine's tightened jaw. Blaine manages to muster up a slight smile in return but he knows Kurt knows that something is wrong. So before Kurt can ask, Blaine opens his menu and stares at it in fake interest, barely concentrating on the curly font as he tries to calm himself down and remind himself that if he did do anything it would only ruin Kurt's experience and make Kurt unhappy. So when Kaylie comes to take their orders, Blaine orders the first thing his eyes settle on, which turns out to be the 'Manly Meal', while Kurt opts for chicken and a salad with lemonade and adds a double thick chocolate milkshake before Kaylie could take the rest of the table's orders. This time Blaine's returning smile actually reaches his eyes, _'how did Kurt always know how to make him feels better?'_

Kurt grins, proud that he knows Blaine well enough to trigger his adorable eye-crinkling smile which never failed to make his heart do little flips in his chest. He doesn't know what's bothering Blaine, maybe asking about something as personal as Blaine's writing hadn't been such a good idea but how could he resist knowing that he had clearly seen a lopsided heart sketched in the margin of the page Blaine had been writing on?

Blaine is smiling again though and instead of risking getting lost in his buttery eyes Kurt watches with empathy, and slight amusement, as the chirpy waitress tries to get down the massive order which David and Jeff, who had joined their table followed closely by a defeated Cameron, were reciting. How on Earth they could even _think_ of that much of food after all they had consumed on the drive was beyond Kurt.

To Kurt the diner looked like it was straight out of a movie. Kurt had never thought that he would be enjoying such a cliché atmosphere but he was. Being surrounded by his friends, sitting next to a very special one in particular, on a road trip to his first camping experience celebrating their _win_ at Nationals in _New York!_ Kurt Hummel was having a pretty good year.

Kaylie disrupts Kurt's thoughts as she brings them their food, announcing each one and receiving enthusiastic replies as the Warblers claim their respective meals.

"The Manly Meal?"

"That's me" Blaine answers sheepishly as Kurt giggles at the name while unwrapping his silverware.

"You sure that's right?" A crude voice from behind Kaylie sneers.

All the Warblers and Kaylie go silent as the boy, with appalling fashion sense, who had spoken, stands and approaches their table flanked on either side by boys who some how manage to dress even worse than their obvious leader. Blaine reaches across the seat for Kurt's hand and Kurt willingly takes his hand, despite his confusion, as he looks up and notices Blaine's tightly clenched jaw again.

"Sorry?" Kayie asks in a small voice.

"I don't think this _queer_ deserves to eat that, only _real_ men should eat it."

"Yeah!" his minion added.

Everyone in the diner froze, stunned by the sudden change in atmosphere. Kurt went rigid. _'Is this really happening?' _He could feel his throat clench and the angry tears fill his eyes. '_Why is the world so cruel? Couldn't he have just one happy day with his friends without some Neanderthal ruining it all?'_

"Aaaw look Linc, you made his girlfriend cry" the other minion mocked.

Blaine's grip on Kurt's hand tightens, this gives Kurt a slight level of composure. Swallowing hard on the lump in his throat Kurt tries to speak.

"We're not-"

"-interested in what you think of us." Blaine interjects, putting their linked hands on the cool surface of the table.

Kurt stares at his best friend, trying to figure out if he _wants_ to cause a fight.

"My _boyfriend_ and I are proud of who we are and despite what you may think we deserve everything that you do." Blaine continued "You think that you can just throw us dirty looks when we walk into a room just because you 'disapprove' of who we are without even knowing anything about us? Ignorance is _not_ bliss it's just an opportunity to learn more and I think you would benefit from educating yourself. Then maybe you'd see how great my Kurt and everyone else who you deem unworthy in this world actually is. Besides," Blaine added glancing at Kurt with passion radiating from his hazel eyes, "We aren't afraid of you because you can't take away what we have. What we have is special and you may never find it if you keep hurting others and not caring about the consequences of what you do."

Blaine has rendered Kurt speechless and stunned yet again. He had somehow managed to contain his anger and arrange his thoughts into such an amazing speech. Kurt could _never_ keep his calm like that and to be honest the only thing keeping him in the present was Blaine's hand and his amazing words. Those words which he would have to store away to think about later but just as he pushes them into a filing cabinet at the back of this mind two words pop out _'My Kurt'_...Kurt decided to hold onto these two, to get him through this mess of a situation, hoping every second that one day they would be true.

Blaine had definitely hit a nerve, this much Kurt could see from the contorted look on the man's face.

"Well, you're- you're just a _fag! _What would you know?"

The 'f' word is surely what triggers everything that happens next because before Kurt even registers anything, Wes and Thad are holding back Cameron as Jeff tries to get across the table only to be held back by Nick. Blaine's hold on Kurt's hand loosens as he prepares to join in but Kurt squeezes his hand, fastening Blaine's in a death grip. Blaine turns to Kurt at the unexpected pressure and his eyes soften as they meet Kurt's. Kurt knows that his fear for Blaine's safety is clear in his eyes but he doesn't care at the moment. All he actually cares about is this whole thing being over. Luckily Kaylie seems to share his thoughts.

"Linc, Dan, Steve," she addresses each of them, "I've known you since you were kids, your parents used to pay me to babysit you, but I'm not afraid to kick you out. These guys haven't done anything to you-"

"Not yet!" Cameron cuts in while wriggling in Wes and Thad's grasp.

Kaylie turns to him with a raised eyebrow before returning her attention back to the Neanderthals hovering over her petite frame.

"Why don't you just leave before things get out of hand, I'm sure Jim wouldn't mind helping you out, would you Jim?" she continued, raising her voice at the last part and directing it towards the bulky cook at the kitchen window, receiving a grunt in confirmation.

Very hesitantly, the ignorant boys turn around, throwing one last disapproving look at the Warblers, eyes lingering on Kurt and Blaine, before strolling out to a rusty old pick-up truck. The silence inside the diner lasts till the choking of the Chevy's engine finally fades completely.

"I'm so sorry, I knew they had joined the wrong crowd but steeping so low? That was totally unacceptable. Round of sundaes on me?" the brunette offered hopefully.

The waitress' apology seems to kick everyone back into prep-school mode, chivalrously declining her offer and reassuring her, despite their own shock. She couldn't control what others did besides, she shouldn't be the one apologising anyway. But Kurt can see the shame and disappointment in her eyes and nudges Blaine. They manage to have one of their silent conversations, despite the ordeal they had just been through, and Blaine easily turns on him charm.

"Okay, but only if you join us."

**Thank you for reading guys! Please tell me what you think by clicking on the 6 blue letters just below this :) I really do love reviews and any advice/feedback helps.**

**Less than three, Sashie***


	4. Chapter 4

**Warbler Camp**

**Hi guys! So I feel really guilty about this installment of insanity simply because it's suuuper short. To be honest I never really planned it but I still hope you like it, especially since it leads us to an eventful chapter 5 :) **

**Thanks for all the pm's about my trip! It's been awesome getting to know some of you guys :D**

**Just wanted to let you know that two of my friends and I have started a new group on facebook called The Darren Criss Project and it is goin to be epic! This is the link...please like, reblog, RT and spread the word! (remove spaces)**

**http:/ www. facebook. com / #! / pages / The-Darren-Criss-Project / 238005869618955**

**As always thank you to my awesome beta kyrakahn* **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own them, I do however own Young The Giant's 'Cough Syrup' and cannot wait to hear Darren cover it! :D**

**Chapter 4**

Kurt watches as the sun creeps down below the horizon, its orange glow tinging the pinkish afternoon sky and adding to the calm, relaxed atmosphere which everyone had settled into. Around him Warblers were either listening to music on their headphones, reading, texting their better halves, napping, sketching or writing…all taking advantage of their first relaxing afternoon in weeks.

David had offered to drive the rest of the way, allowing Thad to rest after the morning of driving, and Wes to join him in the front of the mini-van so they could discuss their summer plans. They'd been best friends since middle school and it had become a tradition for them to split the summer break between their homes.

While watching the two friends bond, Kurt feels a familiar longing for Mercedes. Of course Blaine was his best friend but Mercedes was his girl. She was who he could go to when he had_ Blaine_problems. She had been there through it all and Kurt had promised to call her before he left , fearing a lack of signal wherever it was the Warblers were taking him, but he just couldn't get away.

Kurt had been neglecting Mercedes lately, especially during finals. If he was being totally honest with himself, Kurt just needed to talk to Mercedes about all that had been happening. From Blaine taking care of him during those stressful weeks of studying, to his amazing speech today, which Kurt prays, has some truth in it for him and Blaine.

There was,however, the issue of Blaine's love song and Kurt just _really_needed to talk to_ somebody_about _everything__!_

Just as Kurt decides to call 'Cedes, he realises why he had been able to think so clearly and calmly about everything instead of his usual tendency to freak out; the feeling of running his slender fingers through Blaine's dark curls was turning out to be the most unlikely, yet utterly successful, calming technique for his nerves.

Blaine had fallen asleep on Kurt's shoulder after they had got back from the diner. The rest of their meal had been uneventful but the tension from the earlier ordeal had lingered in the air. Everyone, including Kurt, had indulged in the complimentary chocolate fudge sundaes. All in need of some sweetness and happiness, but even the excessive amounts of cocoa and sugar couldn't lighten everyone's moods. After thanking Kaylie and waiting for David to get her number the Warblers had all piled into the mini-van, each giving Blaine and Kurt pats of support as Blaine and Kurt thanked Cameron and Jeff for standing up for them so willingly despite the consequences they could've faced.

Blaine and Kurt hadn't unlinked their hands the entire knowing touch was the only thing getting them through it all without breaking down. They had made it to their little corner and their friends had allowed them to have whatever privacy they could. Kurt had expected to be the one to break down first given all his pent up confusion over everything together with the day's events but he wasn't.

A few seconds after they were on the road again, Blaine had collapsed onto Kurt's chest, his quiet sobs muffled by Kurt's cardigan. Usually this would have botheredKurt but his beautiful best friend's heart was breaking and his chest clenched with every escaped sob. So he just wrapped his right arm around Blaine, his left hand still clutching Blaine's, and released a few of his own tears into Blaine's curly locks. They had stayed like that for a while, letting their tears show all that they couldn't say through the sobs.

Blaine had eventually fallen asleep in Kurt's arms and Kurt, knowing how uncomfortable it could get, let Blaine's head rest on his lap.

Looking down, Kurt sees Blaine's beautiful face streaked with tears, but despite the salty water paths Blaine looked peaceful. His face was relaxed, not trying to put on the winning smile of a soloist and not trying to put up a strong front to stand up to ignorant bullies—itwas just Blaine. Kurt switches from running his fingers through Blaine's hair, which is now completely free of any gel, to lightly tracing the tear tracks down his cheeks causing a slight smile and humm of contentment from Blaine.

Kurt can't help but smile in response. Unfortunately the moment doesn't last long as he is distracted from his best friend'sface by the feeling of being watched and looks up to see a relieved Wes smirking at him yet again with that knowing glance.

**That was pretty short, wasn't it? I'm sorry! But i promise a decent update soon* Thank you for reading.**

**As always I would reeeally appreciate your thoughts and opinions...all you have to do is click on the three little words after my ramblings :)**

**Less than three, Sashie***


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! **

**Thank you for sticking with me :)**

**i know it's been a while and I'm really sorry but I'm in my final year of high school and just finished my midyears so this is the only chance I got to upload this. My beta has also been pretty busy and I couldn't be more grateful for her :)**

**I hope you enjoy this, so without further ado here is chapter 5.**

It had been an hour since Blaine had woken up and Kurt was infinitely relieved to see that the nap had almost restored him to normal. _Almost_ because although Blaine looked fine on the outside, Kurt knew that— like him— Blaine would need more than a few hours of sleep to recover from the hatred they'd faced and even then they would still be left with a small scar. A scar to add to those scars that remained from their past and a scar which would be accompanied by scars resulting from gaurenteed discrimination in the future.

Kurt and Blaine had opted for some of their easy everyday conversations which they had been forced to limit during finals.

"Yeah, Dad's doing much better now. He still complains about his new lifestyle, especially the healthy diet, but I'm just grateful that Carole has enough will-power to perservere. Even Finn offered to help by jogging around the neighbourhood with Dad after practice everyday," Kurt explaines, feeling proud of his step-brother for stepping up.

"That's amazing Kurt," Blaine replies earnestly while reaching over to gently squeeze Kurt's pale hand in reassurance. Although Kurt sounded optimistic, Blaine knows that he's still worried about his father's health. He could see it in Kurt's eyes.

"You need a break too Kurt, from what I hear your Dad is in more than good hands," Blaine continued, feeling the need to remove the worry from Kurt's crystal eyes.

As if on cue, Wes raps his gavel against his daily planner to get the attention of all the Warblers.

"We're here guys!" he announces, "Welcome to Dawnview Lake Kurt."

_"Whoops"_ and _"Oh-yeahs!"_ once again fill the air as the relaxed atmosphere quickly dissipates, giving rise to the contagious excitement of all seventeen teenage boys.

Kurt turns to Blaine and manages a 'here goes nothing' before being left speechless by the wonderful sight of nature.

The only thoughts running throught Kurt's mind are green, green and even more GREEN. Everything is just so colourful and fresh; the total opposite of the stuffy, dull Ohio suburbs he had become accustomed to.

Kurt finds that he can't resist the urge to open up his window to stick his head out to breathe in the freedom and carefreeness of nature.

Kurt hears a few of the Warblers laugh at his childish display, but frankly he can't care less because he hasn't felt this alive in a very long time. For once Kurt isn't worried about what the wind does to his usually perfectly styled hair...well doesn't completely worry; nature didn't take away his fashion sense after all.

When Kurt opens his eyes he sees Jeff and David following his lead, only now he's laughing too because Jeff's eccentric blonde hair is flying around his head in the most peculiar way.

Kurt suddenly feels two hands settle lightly on his hips pulling him back into the mini-van and can't help the giggle that escapes his lips, or the little spasm that runs through his body when he realises whose gentle calloused fingers are on him.

"Blaaaine..." Kurt pouts after recovering from his slight high. "That was incredible, why did I have to stop?"

Blaine looks at Kurt adoringly before pointing out the window at the tree vines, now much closer to the mini-van, as they passed under a sort of arch. Kurt quickly gives Blaine a look brimming with gratitude, but not before he can hide his initial horror-struck expression at the thought of what the vines would have done to his hair. But Kurt doesn't have to imagine the effects the leaves would have on one's hair much longer because soon Jeff pushes himself back into the safety of the van, gasping with what can only be described as a bird's nest on his head. The Warblers burst into laughter, Nick quickly snapping photos as Jeff frantically tries to shake off his nest like a wet puppy trying to shake of the unwanted moisure after a bath.

Blaine, now close to tears after the non-stop laughter topples over on his side, half lying on Kurt who has a contemplative look on his face.

Curious, Blaine forces himself to breathe normally for a few seconds.

"What's got you so deep in thought?", he asks as he successfully snaps Kurt out of his internal dilemma.

"I...I think...the twigs actually made Jeff's hair look _better_." Kurt's earnest expression gets Blaine into yet another laugh attack, only this time he rolls to the floor!

When Blaine looks up he is surprised to see that instead of laughing at him or shaking his head disapprovingly, Kurt's lips are slightly parted and his eyes are twinkling in awe of his new surroundings for the arch of vines that had just attacked Jeff's mop of hair had revealed what kept the boys coming back every year.

The camp grounds were massive and the entrance was perfectly positioned at the top of a hill where you could see green as far as you looked out onto the horizon. As you descend the hill of evergreen pines, the setting sun peeked between two of the largest hills to strike the picturesque lake at just the right angle to complete the scene.

These are all the things Kurt notices but all Blaine could focus on was how the very same retreating sun hit Kurt's excited blue eyes to out-sparkle the lake which didn't hold as much interest for Blaine anymore.

"Blaaaine...", Cameron called sweetly with a cheshire grin that almost always meant embarrassment for the receiver, "Would you please stop worshipping Kurt's feet. Any more drool from you and I'm sure he'll slip out through the window and I think I speak for all of us when I say that a week of you mourning over the loss of your beloved is definitely _not_ what we had planned."

Chokes, incredulous looks, scoffs and barely contained snickers fill the mini-van as Blaine quickly gets off the floor in an attempt to tackle Cameron.

Kurt, distracted by the commotion, turns to Blaine who had returned to his seat next to Kurt after giving up on catching Cameron in the confined space (he did have a whole week to get back at him after all), "What didn't we plan?"

Another round of sounds fill the air as Blaine feigns composure and answers so smoothly that he actually thanks whoever is up there for preparing him for moments like these by making him acting prefect at the craziest dorm on campus by far.

"We hadn't planned on our timing being so perfect. The look on your face the moment you saw the sunset on the lake was priceless," he finishes with a smile that turns Kurt's insides into goo.

"How nice of you to notice, Blaine" Cameron adds.

This time Blaine had no hopes of Kurt not hearing. The slight flush slowly rising up Kurt's slender neck confirmed this. Luckily time was on his side because just then David pulled the mini-van into the parking space next to their camping spot and Nick mercifully opened the door to let everyone out. Blaine gives Nick a grateful smile before placing his hand over Kurt's and leading him out.

Just as Blaine and Kurt step out a gentle breeze rustles through the trees, welcoming them to their site. Kurt tilts his head and lifts his pixie nose up to breathe it all in. Blaine can't help but feel satisfaction in the fact that he is responsible for Kurt being this relaxed, the most relaxed Blaine has ever seen him. Kurt, feeling Blaine's gaze, meets his friend's hazel eyes and matches his grin.

Sensing the clear drop in IQ of their lead soloists, Wes clears his throat and gets into Warbler-Council mode.

"Okay guys, we better start getting a move on things if we want Kurt to experience a true first night of camping," opening up his planner he continues, "So first thing's first, sleeping arrangements. Since most of us board and quite a few of us are roommates already, it would be easiest for roommates to share tents and for everyone else to just pair off like usual."

Kurt can't stop the increase of his heartbeat and surprises himself by being more excited than scared of the thought of camping out with Blaine.

"But there's just one thing," Wes continued, "Since we now have seventeen Warblers there is going to have to be one tent with three people."

"No prob guys, I'll just crash with Kurt and Blaine", Cameron offers while making his way to the two.

Kurt's face drops a little and Nick can't stop the amused giggle that escapes after hearing Kurt's soft sigh of disappointment. Kurt sends him his signature glare which only encourages the giggles. Jeff notices Blaine sending Cameron glares of his own too. So before any more daggers are sent flying and with quick glances of understanding between one another, Jeff and Nick pull Cameron by his backpack towards them.

"Don't worry, we'll take him," Jeff says coolly, smirking at Blaine as the group splits up to get their tents set up.

Now that it is confirmed that Kurt will actually be sharing a tent with Blaine, the panic sets in. How in God's name was he going to survive sleeping in such close proximity to such a beautiful boy, and not just any beautiful boy, Blaine? It was hard enough sharing a room with Blaine with his new found hormone driven urges to attack his roommate's plush pink lips after he gets out of the shower or after he gets back from gyming with David all sweaty and...

_Ugh!_

Thinking about that is definitely _not_ going to help right now, and besides, Blaine obviously isn't that affected by the looks of things. Kurt internally reprimands himself.

Little does Kurt know that Blaine is now 'reading' the French instructions of the new tents Dustin's dad had got for all the boys, completely lost in thought about the boy he'd soon be sleeping less than a screwdriver length away from...or was it a spanner?

**Thank you for reading. Pleeeeeeeeeease review...you know not that I'm begging or anything :)**

**Less than three, Sashie***


End file.
